Ridley Besnik
Who is Ridley Besnik? At first glance, Ridley looks and behaves like the stereotypical flower child, stumbling into a room and paying very little attention to social norms. He speaks at great lengths about topics ranging from politics to faerie migration patterns, giving him the air of a madman. Stop and listen for a moment, though, and it is easy to see the mind, and maybe even the pattern present in his ramblings. He is kind by vampiric standards, though he occasionally alludes to more ruthless tactics. He speaks at great length about fighting something called "Asuratizayya" and implies that these creatures are terrible monsters, though rarely goes into any further detail. He has travelled from domain to domain, studying the inner workings of the Camarilla and the Anarch movement, acting as an outside opinion, but always gently pushing for the "Lower clans" to be moved to pillar status. He has had the ears of Princes and Barons alike. History Prior to his embrace, Ridley James Hamilton was a lot of things. A writer, and actor, a gambler a drug addict. Born in 1921, Ridley was raised in a loving family, though in severe poverty. His mother, a seamstress and his father a coal miner in Boston tried to give him everything that he would need to succeed in life. And, to their credit, they did fairly well. However, as soon as Ridley was on his own he fell on hard times. Never one for physical labor, ridley spent most of his family's savings to support his own apartment. There he wrote almost day and night about incredible heroics. Knights and dragons and monsters fighting monsters. And he was good. But publishing houses in the 1940s we're not interested another type of broad, lofty fantasy that he was prepared to sell. During a depressive spiral, Ridley discovered hallucinogens. The brilliant colors and imagery that they brought to him word inspiration and in fact lead him to sell his first book, "A Walk in the Mountains" sold well enough to allow him to move into a nicer apartment and funded his next several endeavors. These however were not as well received. Soon, Hamilton was back to nothing, only now with an addiction to very powerful opiates. Well all of this was going on, the man was being stalked by a Ravnos by the name of Silvanos Luposa. This creature, a man of Arabian descent sporting a bejeweled eye patch and dire walking cane, was watching Hamilton, hoping that he would kick his habit. The ravnos, after all, value creativity and imagination. What he found instead one night, was Hamilton strung out and bleeding to death behind a bar. He had attempted to swindle someone at cards and that person had retaliated. Silvanos was forced to embrace the man in order to save his life. This decision quickly became a double-edged blade. What happens to a man whenever you reveal to him that all of his dreams, all of the terrible and wonderful things that he had written in his life we're not only possible but probable? What happens whenever you give the same man the ability to manifest constructs with only the force of his own imagination? In this case we see a man no longer able to firmly tell fact from fiction. Ridley, who quickly changed his name to Besnik, developed a vice for telling half-truths and sometimes outright lies with almost every sentence. Despite this, he quickly became more than proficient in the use of chimerstry. Over time, Ridley began to take an interest in unusual things for his clan. He began to study and work with members of the camarilla. Eventually, he even began to plant seeds and ideas in the ears of anyone who would listen. He concocted an elaborate story as to why the ravnos were not offered a position as one of the pillar clans. He quickly developed ties with many in the camarilla and the anarchy movement, using these to gather information and farm ideas about changes that could be made. Using this information he acts as a force of change from the outside, whispering ideas into the ears of Prince's and barons alike. Ridley has come into the area intending to do the very same. Just talk. Be the most helpful unaligned citizen. Learn as much as possible. ADDITIONAL DETAILS ABOUT RIDLEY BESNIK * He once fell in love with a gangrel. She lost her mind, joining the sabbat and severing all ties. He does not know where Ariel St.Cloud has gone, but he still harbors feelings, even if he will not admit it. She, on the other hand, exists solely to torment him. * Whenever something unexplainable happens, or whenever he is accused of things that he could not possibly have done, Ridley will immediately begin to blame the Fae. * He is looking for someone to fund the purchase of a Terra wind RV. * He had a dream soon after his embrace. In the dream he had lost an eye, much like his sire did. The dream showed him helpless before a wave of fire. Ridley believes that this dream is his ultimate fate. He believes that some failing of his is going to bring about some terrible event. * Recognizing his inability to reliably tell fantasy from reality, Ridley believes that the unseen aspects of reality are as important, if not more important, then what happens in this physical world. * Ridley carries a bag of runestones, and is well-versed and how to use them. He will never throw for someone who does not want it, and he believes that the runes give him a special insight as an Ehrilaz, or runecaster. * Ridley rarely springs to violence, and is, in fact, not very well equipped for true combat. However, any violence brought to his cat, Boston, will cause him to seek vengeance, possibly in the form of that person's death. * He will only join the camarilla if his clan is given a primogen seat. He is strongly of the opinion that every clan should be treated equally in order for the Camarilla to function properly * Ridley raised Boston from a kitten, only making him into a ghoul when it became absolutely necessary. Sheet Category:Idle PCs Category:Ravnos Category:Neonate Category:Autarkis